Absentia: Torchwood's Best Kept Secret
by DarkerStars
Summary: Upon a visit to the Torchwood base in Cardiff, the Doctor discovers that they've been protecting a teenage Time Lady and raising her as one of them in the hopes that he'd return and care for her. The only problem is that she refuses to go easily and can't be forced. Can the Doctor change her mind? Or will he lose another one of his people? ALSO ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV!
1. Absentia Harkness

**I had this idea a while back and I thought it might make a good story.**

 **Will be updated ASAP :)**

 ***Edited - Thank you to Time-Twilight for pointing out that Martha wouldn't have known Jack at this point in time, so her being in this story wouldn't make sense. In light of this, I have removed Martha's parts and added Donna in her place***

 **Please review**

 **-Star**

* * *

"Cardiff! Capital of Wales! Not much to look at with the naked eye, but to a time traveller, it's brilliant!" the Doctor announced to Donna as they walked through the city, heading towards Mermaid Quay.

"Alright then spaceman, what makes it 'brilliant'?" Donna queried as she followed the Time Lord through the hoards of shoppers and commuters.

"A rift in time and space runs right through the city, strongest around here." The Doctor explained, gesturing to the water tower that stood in the centre of the quay. "The thing is, with any crack, things can sometimes slip through."

"Dangerous things?" Donna said immediately, already used to the fact danger was nearly almost present during her travels.

"Yup." He replied, approaching the tower. "So thanks to her Majesty Queen Victoria, a organisation known as 'Torchwood' is here to deal with anything that comes through. Except they don't always take a friendly approach to dealing with aliens, so I decided it would be good to check in from time to time, just to make sure they're not causing too much trouble."

"Trouble? Really Doctor? Have a little faith" a familiar voice called, catching the duo's attention. Donna recognised his voice and happily turned and ran to greet her friend.

"Jack! It's been so long!" Donna exclaimed as she stood before the man, whereas the Doctor stayed where he was, and gave no warm greeting.

"Donna Noble, God I've missed you" Jack replied flirtatiously, earning a scowl from the Time Lord.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I take it you're running Torchwood properly and treating aliens with _respec_ t now?" The Doctor asked in a cold a serious tone. Despite knowing that some of the things that come through the rift could be hostile, he did not approve of them being locked away.

"Well, let's just say I'm running things _efficiently_. Why don't you come see Doctor? I've got someone you're gonna wanna meet." The Captain offered, smirking.

"Who?" The Doctor asked, intrigued but concerned.

"You'll see." Jack simply replied as he offered his arm to Donna, who took it without hesitation and allowed him to lead the way, the Doctor following closely. The trio used the entrance in the shop and were greeted by Ianto, who was manning the desk. He gave the Doctor and Donna odd looks when they first came in, but became more relaxed when Jack explained who they were. But there also seemed to be a hint of sadness in his expression, like he'd just lost something he loved.

When they entered the main base, Gwen was quick to point a gun at the newcomers, holding her nerve even when she saw her boss with them.

"Who are they Jack? Why are they here?" Gwen demanded fiercely as she approached them, Owen and Tosh coming up behind her, also armed.

"Gwen, Tosh, Owen this is the Doctor and his assistant Donna." Jack replied with authority, then added: "You all know why they're here, and what must now happen now that he has arrived." The last part made everyone's expressions turn sad as they lowered their weapons. The Doctor even noticed tears forming in Gwen's eyes as she looked at him sadly.

"Gwen, we knew this day would come eventually." Owen said comfortingly as Ianto entered the room and joined his co-workers. Owen looked to Jack and asked quietly "should I go get her?", to which he replied with a solemn nod. Owen walked off, forcing back tears as he disappeared to the lower levels of the base, and returned minutes later with company. It was a teenage girl, with dark-hazel hair not reaching below her shoulder blades, with darker brown eyes, and wearing all black like the rest of the team. She saw the Time Lord upon arrival, then looked to Jack and the others for confirmation, and after assessing their expressions, matched it herself.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, insistent on a clear answer now. He took a few steps towards the girl and tried to determine why Jack insisted he should meet her, but he came up with nothing.

"This is Absentia." Jack spoke on behalf of the girl. "She's one of us, a part of Torchwood, but she's different. She isn't human."

"Then what is she?" The Doctor exclaimed, frustrated by the vagueness of the situation. Absentia came forward confidently to face the Doctor and answered:

"I'm a Time Lady, I'm like you."

The Doctor fell silent after Absentia's response, he just stared at her in shock. She remained expressionless for a while, but seemingly became uncomfortable and backed away towards Jack, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've had another Time Lord here, and you never told me?" The Doctor said finally, angered. "I had a right to know!"

"We had no way to contact you, what else could we do?" Jack replied, also becoming angered.

"Doctor, he didn't mean any harm." Donna said to her friend, trying to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"How long have you been here?" He asked Absentia directly, more and more anger building up inside him.

"Torchwood has been taking care of me for 15 years." She replied, almost challenging the other Time Lord. "They found me as a infant and have raised me as one of them. I was given the name 'Absentia Harkness' to match my cover story that I am Jack's niece."

"What do you mean, they 'found' you?" Donna inquired as the Doctor fell silent once more.

"It's actually a funny story." Jack answered, ushering for everyone to sit down while he explained.


	2. Caring For a Baby Time Lady

**Chapter 2! Here we get to see how the team first found Absentia**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **-Star**

* * *

15 Years Ago

"Okay everyone, be on guard." Jack commanded as he and the team moved into the crash site, weapons at the ready. "Until we know what crashed here, take defensive measures."

The team had picked up something falling through the Earth's atmosphere, which eventually crashed in the outskirts of Cardiff. It looked like a small spacecraft, but they had to investigate to be sure.

"Jack I found it!" Gwen called from up ahead as the others ran to meet her. The fallen object was indeed a small spacecraft, badly damaged and burned.

"Owen, cut through the shell, get us inside." The Captain ordered. Owen obeyed and cut away a section of the shell, allowing entry. The inside of the ship was nothing fancy, basic alien tech that could be found on lower lifeform ships, but the two bodies found on-board proved there was more to it than meets the eye. Tosh examined the victims and confirmed that they died when the ship crashed.

"Check for any other passengers" Jack said as he began to search the ship, turning when he heard Gwen call his name, and was surprised to say the least by what he saw. She was cradling a little baby, whimpering and scared. The rest of the group joined them at this point, and were speechless when they saw the infant.

"She's the only survivor Jack, everyone else is dead." Tosh said solemnly, bowing her head in respect.

"She's got a few cuts that will need taking care of." Gwen added, pointing to the bleeding wounds on the baby's face, tears soaking into the blood. But before anyone could take any action, a golden glow appeared from nowhere and engulfed the child's wounds, and moments later they were completely healed. Jack was frozen I shock, he knew what that was, he'd seen it before: Regeneration Energy.

When the energy had faded Jack quickly took the baby from Gwen and looked her over, finding no injuries. The baby stared up at him curiously with big brown eyes, and she stopped crying.

"We're taking her with us, Gwen you drive." Jack commanded as he exited the spacecraft and got into the passenger seat of their Jeep, with the baby sat on his knee, holding her securely.

He stayed silent for the entire drive back to base.

* * *

"The scan says she has 2 hearts." Tosh said in surprise, with Jack looking unimpressed, still holding the baby.

"I know that, I already told you, she's a Time Lord." Jack said, irritated. He must have explained it at least 10 times. "There's no point scanning her, there's nothing wrong with her because she regenerated!"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Tosh replied. "Can I just hold her?"

"Fine, _but no more tests._ " The Captain said sternly as he passed the child over. She looked back at Jack longingly, then started to cry when he didn't take her back.

"Right, I'm off for the night." Owen called as he left the base, Ianto following, but not before saying goodbye to the baby.

"I'm gonna go too" Tosh said after, grabbing her coat with her free hand. "I can take her with me if you want."

"Thanks Tosh, but I think it would be better if she stayed here." Jack said as he took the child from Tosh, who looked disappointed, than concerned.

"Do you even know how to look after a baby?" Tosh asked, to which Jack replied with a scoff.

"Okay then, if you're sure. See you tomorrow." She added as she left, leaving Jack and the child alone in the base.

"Well then, little Time Lord- or Lady, it's just you and me now." Jack said soothingly as the baby gazed up at him, smiling sweetly. Out of everyone, she seemed to like Jack the most. She only stopped crying if he was holding her.

Suddenly smiling with a look of brilliance, he asked to the infant (even though he knew she wouldn't understand) "Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

* * *

"Look at that, beautiful isn't it?" Jack stated as he sat with the baby on his knee, both staring at the star-filled sky. The child was looking at the stars in awe, giggling with happiness, which in turn made her guardian smile too.

"You came from somewhere up there, and hopefully one day a man I know, called the Doctor, will be able to get you back up there, among the stars." Jack spoke quietly, with his charge seemingly paying close attention.

"But until then, it looks like you're stuck with us." He added, a hint of happiness lurking in his tone. "So I guess you're gonna need a name, eh? What about… Star?" He asked, the baby just stared at him blankly.

"Nah." He realised. "Nova? Luna? Selena?"

 _Okay, nothing to do with space._ He thought.

"Wonder what you're parents named you, that would have made things easier." Jack admitted in defeat. "But everyone who knew you before is absent so we can't-" He added, but stopped abruptly and looked down at the infant, smiling.

"I know exactly what to call you."

* * *

"Jack, where are you?" Gwen called as she, Tosh, Ianto and Owen came into work the next morning. She looked around but her boss and the baby were nowhere to be seen.

"Morning team!" Jack greeted cheerfully from behind them, making them jump. He was unusually happy, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the baby in the other.

"Morning Jack, has she been okay?" Tosh asked as she cooed at the child.

"No problems, Absentia was fine. In fact I'm taking her out to get her some proper clothes, she can't keep wearing my t-shirts." Jack replied as he finished his coffee, grabbed his coat and wrapped another shirt around the baby for warmth.

"Sorry, did you just call the baby 'Absentia'?" Owen asked in confusion.

"Yes, I decided to call her Absentia. We can't keep calling her 'the baby'." Jack said, with Ianto nodding in approval, but Gwen looking worried.

"Jack, don't go getting attached. We can't keep her, it's too dangerous here." Gwen said in a serious tone, making Jack scowl.

"We have to keep her Gwen, she's a Time Lord! We can't just give her to an orphanage, if anyone we'd give her to the Doctor. But he's not here, so she's staying with us!" Jack declared fiercely, showing dominance and authority over the others. It was his base, and if he said Absentia was going to stay, than she would stay.

Gwen didn't say another word against him, neither did the others. Satisfied, Jack and his charge began to head out, but not before Ianto called after them:

"Jack, why did you call her 'Absentia'?"

"Because of the overwhelming amount of absence in her life." Jack replied solemnly as he and Absentia left for the shops.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


	3. Tia's True Colours

**Short chapter - back in school so I've been busy :/**

 **But I will try to keep updates as frequent as possible.**

 **Back to the present day now, and we're learning more about Absentia.**

 **Please review**

 **~Star**

* * *

Torchwood - Present Day

"You've been here, all this time." The Doctor said remorsefully, like he blamed himself. He stared at Absentia guiltily, who was sat across from him with Jack beside her.

"Hold up, what have you been doing for 15 years? I mean, it's Wales, there's not much to do is there?" Donna suddenly spoke out of turn, with everyone else looking at her in disapproval.

"Like Uncle Jack said, I'm a part of Torchwood. I assist on missions and help to fight any threats that might come through the Rift, or anywhere else." Absentia replied almost proudly, confirming the Doctor's current thoughts on her: she helped them to imprison aliens, and she felt no remorse or guilt. But he still wasn't sure of one thing:

"Have you ever killed?" The Time Lord asked, really needing to know. Donna looked at him in surprise for asking such a question, but stayed quiet.

"Yes." Absentia replied blankly. Her face was expressionless. "If the job has demanded it or it was necessary, I have killed to save the world."

"And you're okay with that?" Donna asked the girl, but Jack was ready to defend his niece.

"A lot of the time it wasn't a choice, it was us or them. Tia did what needed to be done, she didn't just kill them for fun." Jack said sternly to Donna, who lowered her eyelids and simply spoke:

"I wasn't talking to you, pretty boy, I was talking to your 'niece'."

"But he's right." Absentia cut in, confident and assured. "I didn't kill them just because the opportunity arose, I killed them because if I hadn't they would have killed us. I did my duty."

"Absentia, please listen to me." The Doctor pleaded. "Killing is wrong. No matter why you do it, for whatever purpose, taking someone else's life should _always_ be a last resort."

"And it is." Absentia replied, not trying to be convincing. He had no power over her, or so she thought.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled suddenly from her station, scaring everyone. "The Weevil's escaped containment, it's lose in the base!"

"Everyone take arms! If possible try to re-capture the Weevil, but if necessary, shoot to kill." Jack instructed the others, giving Absentia an approving nod when he said the last part.

"Stay out of the way." Absentia said to the Doctor and Donna as she rushed past them with the rest of her team and armed herself with a rifle.

"Basement!" Owen shouted as he ran down the stairs with his own gun raised, everyone else closely following. When they reached the doors of the basement, they saw the Weevil up ahead. It looked directly at them and snarled, it was rabid. Gwen took aim at the alien, but the Doctor jumped in front of the nose before she could fire.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I can get it out of here _safely_ and I can take it home. You don't have to kill it." The Doctor said, gesturing for Gwen to lower her gun. She complied hesitantly, but re-took aim once the Weevil made a move towards them. The Time Lord approached it cautiously, but not as if he meant to hurt it. He outstretched his hand to the alien, who eyed it curiously, then lunged forward and pulled the Doctor to the ground, pinning him down and trying to plunge it's fangs into his face.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted, afraid for her friend. She tried to run forward to help, but before she could, Absentia pulled her back and fired 3 times at the Weevil's head, killing it. It's limp body lay on top of the Time Lord, who looked up at Absentia in shock. Tosh and Owen worked in unison to haul the Weevil's corpse off the Doctor, who stood quite shakily.

"You okay Doctor?" Jack asked in concern, but the Doctor ignored him, and Donna, and the others. Right now all he saw was Absentia.

"Y-you killed it." The Doctor stated, eyeing the younger Gallifreyan, who stared back, no remorse in her big, dark eyes.

"Yes." She replied, like before, quite plainly.

"But don't you remember what I told you before? Killing is wrong. I could have helped that Weevil, you didn't have to do that." The Doctor said disappointedly. He didn't get through to her at all, she thought killing was acceptable.

"But don't you remember? I told you to stay out of the way. And if I hadn't taken those shots, you'd be dead." Absentia said firmly, believing in her own words. As the Doctor said no more, Tia proceeded to help Owen carry the dead Weevil to the morgue, not saying anything. Jack, Tosh and Gwen followed them moments after, but the Doctor stayed behind, seemingly frozen.

"Doctor?" Donna said gently, not catching his attention.

"She needs my help Donna. Did you see her just now? Absentia shot the Weevil and didn't regret it one bit." The Doctor replied eventually, not facing his companion.

"What do you have in mind?" Donna said, making the Time Lord face her this time. With a serious yet hopeful expression, he announced:

"I'm going to invite Absentia to travel with us."

* * *

 **Will Absentia accept the Doctor's offer? Come back soon to find out!**


	4. Betrayed

**Chapter 4 is here! Apologies for the gaps between updates, just done my GCSE mocks :/**

 **Anyways, Tia's time has come. The time for her to leave Torchwood and travel with the Doctor, but what hasn't Jack told her?**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **As always, please review :)**

 **~Star**

* * *

"Jack we need to talk." The Doctor demanded in a serious tone as he stood in the doorway of Jack's office. The Captain looked up from his papers, slightly worried, and motioned for him to come in.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked as the Time Lord sat down opposite him, seemingly not there just for a friendly chat.

"What Absentia did. It was wrong and you know it." The Doctor said coldly, arms crossed.

Jack gave a heavy sigh and replied "It was the only way Doctor, and she did save your life, remember?" Jack said in defence, which seemed to irritate the Doctor even more.

"There's always another way Jack, a better way." He clarified, his tone changing. "And I want to prove that to Absentia. I want her to travel in the TARDIS with me, I want to help her."

"You want to take her away?" Jack replied, he didn't seem shocked or surprised.

"Yes." The Doctor said plainly. "She's a Time Lady, she belongs with me."

"I know." Jack admitted, giving no defence this time. "I didn't tell you before for Tia's sake. The plan was never to keep her, just care for her 'till we could give her to you. It was just a matter of time, how long we didn't know. But now you're here, you have to take Absentia with you."

"I will look after her, Jack. I promise you." The Time Lord said in assurance, and Jack simply nodded sadly, not making eye contact. But what they didn't know about their 'little conversation' was that Absentia was standing just outside the door.

And she heard _everything._

* * *

"So? What did he say?" Donna inquired when the Doctor left Jack's office and joined her on the couch on the main floor.

"Jack said yes." He replied as he sat down next to his companion.

"Then why don't you look happy?" She added, taking note of her friend's grim expression.

"Because I know that taking her away will break their hearts." The Doctor said guiltily, looking to Tosh, Ianto and the rest of the team, working as always.

"But this will help her, right? We'll help her?" Donna said uncertainly.

"I hope so." He sighed, still looking at the Torchwood team.

Minutes later, Jack emerged from his office and called the team to the meeting room. Everyone was present: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, The Doctor and Donna. Everyone except Absentia.

"Where's Tia?" Jack asked the group, eyeing the door and half expecting his niece to walk in at any moment.

"She's in her room I think. I saw her head downstairs." Tosh replied. "Why? Do you want me to get her for the meeting?"

"No." Jack ordered, his expression sad as he felt he was betraying Tia by not including her. He sighed then continued: "As you all know, when we first took in Absentia we agreed that we'd care and protect her until her rightful guardian arrived. And now he's here, we have to give Tia up."

"So that's it? We're never gonna see her again!" Owen exclaimed in annoyance, hitting the table in fury.

"It's for the best Owen. She's a Time Lord, she belongs with her own kind." Jack said seriously, but Owen really wasn't having it.

"Well what about us Jack!" Owen screamed in retaliation. "She's your niece, our friend-no actually, I consider her my _family_! We've looked after her all her life, and now you're gonna send her packing!"

"It is not up for discussion!" Jack yelled to the entire group. Everyone stayed silent.

"Don't I get a say?" A voice called angrily from the doorway. Everyone looked round to see Absentia standing in the doorway directly opposite Jack, glaring with merciless eyes. No-one spoke, they just continued a guilty silence. Jack's expression was of guilt as he stared at the girl.

"Well?!" Tia repeated, anger building as she stepped into the room. "Aren't you going to ask me how I feel about being sent away with this stupid tit!" She added, pointing to the Doctor.

"Oi! Don't you call him that!" Donna said fiercely in defence, angering the young Time Lady more.

"And you, look at you!" Absentia said cruelly. "Look at that hair and makeup! It's pitiful! What man would have you?"

"Absentia Jubilee Harkness!" Jack yelled angrily, silencing the entire room. Tia didn't speak, she just walked away with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Tia wait!" Jack called as he ran after her, but she didn't stop. The Doctor followed them while the others stayed in place, either too saddened or afraid to try to help.

"Absentia please!" Jack called again when they all entered the main part of the Hub. Tia stopped and turned angrily to face both men, eyes fixed on Jack.

"Why, Uncle Jack?" Tia said, her tone still angry, but betrayed. "Why are you trying to send me away?!"

"Because it's for the best. You belong with the Doctor, with your own kind." Jack said calmly, the sadness returning from earlier.

"How the hell can you say that!" Tia yelled in retaliation. "Who was it who took me in and raised me?: You guys. Who stood up to those mean girls who called me weird?: You and Owen! Who single-handedly arranged all of my birthday parties?: Ianto! Who acted as surrogate mothers when I needed comforting?: Gwen and Tosh, and who adopted me and loved me like I was their own?... _You_ Uncle Jack."

"Yes, we did. But it was only supposed to be until the Doctor returned, that was the plan." Jack admitted, guilt evident in his voice as it cracked slightly and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Plans change! It's always just been the 6 of us… Rhys sometimes too, and that's how I've always liked it! I don't need the _stupid Doctor_ … because you guys are my family." Absentia screamed, desperation coming clear.

"Absentia, I-" the Doctor tried to say, but not before Tia could cut him off.

"No, you stay out of this!" She yelled, backing away. "I am not going with you! Leave me alone, I don't need you, you bastard!"

"Absentia?" Jack called to his niece kindly, approaching her slowly. "It's okay, come here."

"Why? So you can send me away from my home, my job, my family?!" She said sarcastically as she backed away even more, getting far too close to the drop between the platform and the water tower.

"No, Tia, no. I understand now." the Captain said in an attempt to regain his niece's trust, holding his hand out to her. "You wanna stay here, and that's okay, because you can."

Absentia lowered her eyelids and continued to move away. "I don't believe you." She spat, reaching the edge and falling backwards. Jack raced forward and grabbed Tia before she could fall and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Tia." He whispered gently while he stroked her dark hair. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out: a small piece of cloth. Before she could do anything, Jack held the cloth over Absentia's mouth. She kicked and struggled furiously as she tried to pull away, but Jack held her steady until her eyes drooped shut and her entire body went limp. Jack scooped her up as she fell into unconsciousness, then looked to the Doctor.

"Take her." He said, his voice cracking as tears began to drip from his weary eyes. The Doctor silently nodded and took Absentia gently into his arms. Jack looked sadly at Tia as she slept. More than anything he just wanted to take her back from the Doctor and keep her with him forever. He'd raised her, she was his girl, and giving her up was breaking him. He kissed her forehead and forced himself to step back.

"Look after her, Doctor. I mean it." He said as he chocked back a sob and tears flowed freely down his face.

"I will, I promise." He said truthfully, the turned and headed for the exit. "Donna, we're leaving."

"So soon?" Donna whined when she came to the Doctor. Her eyes widened when she saw him holding Absentia. "Doctor, what's wrong with her? What happened?!" She asked in panic.

"It's okay, she's just sleeping." He responded solemnly and ushered for her to follow him out. Donna complied hesitantly and they walked out of the base carrying Tia. Now all Jack could do was watch them go.

"Jack what's going on?" Gwen called as she and the rest of the team followed her into the room. As they entered they caught sight of the Doctor and Donna as they left, and they saw them taking Absentia with them.

"Absentia?" Tosh called after them in worry, but no response came.

"Tia!" Owen yelled, dashing after them. "Bring her back now!"

"We have to let her go." Jack cried as he grabbed Owen and held him back. Owen fought and struggled as he too started to cry, as did Ianto, Tosh and Gwen. Eventually Jack released his grip, then Owen's sadness partially turned to anger. He pushed Jack away and growled:

"How the hell could you do this?!"

* * *

 **Betcha didn't see that coming!**

 **This was really depressing for me to write, but I planned it ages ago so yeah.**

 **Don't worry, IT'S NOT OVER YET!**

 **Will Tia accept her new life or fight to return to her old one? Come back soon to find out!**


	5. A Time Lady's Rage

**Chapter 5! SOOO sorry it's been so long. Exams and revision :/**

 **Absentia has been taken in the TARDIS, and all hell is about to brake lose...**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

 **~Star x**

* * *

Absentia groaned as she awoke, hours after the Doctor took her. She forced open her heavy eyes and took in her surroundings. She was propped up on the raggedy seat next to the TARDIS console, with the Doctor's long trench coat draped over her as a makeshift blanket. The Time Lord in question was observing the monitor. He saw that she was awake and crossed over to her slowly.

"N-no stay back!" Absentia yelled weakly as she pulled herself off the chair and backed away. "Stay away from me!"

"Absentia it's okay, just stay calm." The Doctor said kindly as he tried to approach her, forcing her to run. She dashed away down the corridor leading away from the console room. He followed her but Tia still stayed ahead, using the walls for support when she felt faint. The young Time Lady desperately dragged herself away from the Time Lord, but he was gaining on her. The chloroform that clouded her mind had almost worn off. Now enough for her to remember the gun in her back pocket.

Tia went round another corner and almost crashed into Donna, eyeing her intently and smirking. The Doctor followed her and saw both women together, but Absentia saw him coming and saw her chance. She grabbed Donna by the throat and pulled out her gun, holding the nose tightly against her temple.

"Do I have you attention?" She asked mockingly, threat and murderous intentions lurking in her tone.

"Absentia, no. Please put the gun down." The Doctor said calmly, trying to hide his fear for his companion.

"No. Doctor." Tia spat, digging the gun's nose into Donna's head and holding her neck tighter. "You forced me to come here, now I'm gonna force you to take me back."

"Absentia it doesn't have to be this way. Just let her go. Let Donna go." The Time Lord pleaded, desperation obvious.

"Aren't you listening? I'm giving the orders now!" She yelled angrily, clicking the gun so one little squeeze of the trigger would blow Donna's brains out. The Doctor didn't argue, he raised his hands to show he was surrendering. Absentia smiled triumphantly at his surrender and spoke with her new so-called authority:

"Good. Now, you're going to do _exactly_ as I say."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jack said guiltily as his team looked at him like they wanted to kill him. "But you have to understand-"

"Understand what exactly?!" Owen screamed madly. "You just _drugged_ your niece and sent her away!"

"Jack you shouldn't have done that." Tosh said scornfully.

"She belongs with the Doctor!" Jack yelled defensively. "She was never ours to keep, and we agreed this when we first found her."

"So what? Like Absentia said, plans change." Gwen added, placing a hand on her boss' shoulder. Jack was about to reply when a loud wheezing sound caught everyone's attention, and the TARDIS began to materialize before them.

"Is that… is that the TARDIS?" Tosh asked in amazement, eyes wide. But Jack was confused.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked aloud in worry as the ship landed. The doors opened and the Doctor stepped out hesitantly. His eyes darted back to his ship, then to Jack in worry.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Jack asked, but the Time Lord didn't reply, he just walked over slowly, hands raised in surrender.

"Doctor?" Jack asked again, becoming increasingly worried. Bad thoughts started to come to mind, images of his beloved niece battered and bruised and… dead. He dismissed them quickly and snapped back to reality, where the Doctor now stood directly before him, eyes wide in panic. Jack was about to ask a third time, then he saw Absentia exit the TARDIS, holding Donna before her with a gun to her head.

Absentia stood tall before the Torchwood team and the Time Lord, smiling. But it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a smile you'd see from an insane person.

"Hello again team." Absentia said coldly, still retaining the mad smile. Jack felt sick from seeing her like this.

"Absentia, put the gun down." Jack said as calmly as he could, slithers of panic seeping into his tone despite his efforts to hide them.

Tia lowers her eyelids. "No."

"Tia sweetie, please?" Tosh said gently and smiled a little. Ianto, confident he could help, walked slowly towards her. She snapped her head round and aimed the gun at his head.

"Back up Ianto." She ordered sternly, no fear in her eyes. "I really don't wanna shoot you."

Ianto gulps and backs away, hands raised. Jack pulls him back behind him quickly. The Captain breathes deeply and steps forward, the gun now on him.

"Let Donna go." Jack ordered, not flinching despite the desperation building up within him. "Let Donna go, now."

Absentia stared him down and held her hostage tighter. "I don't think you're in a position to be giving the orders Uncle Jack, do you?"

Jack gave her a look that was practically him begging. "Please."

Absentia raised her head slightly, and stiffly released Donna from her grip. The redhead gasped for air and stumbled over to the Doctor while clutching her throat. The Time Lord examined her neck quickly and concluded there wasn't any serious damage, then turned his attention back to the young Gallifreyan with a gun.

"Now the gun." Jack ordered once more, still not losing his nerve. She glared at him and cocked the weapon, aiming for his chest.

"You lied to me. You kept me in the dark about my fate my entire life! How could you do that to me?!" She yelled angrily.

Jack looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry I lied. Can we talk about this somewhere more private. Just you and me?"

Tia gritted her teeth and her eyes widened. "So you can drug me again! Nice try!"

"No no Tia." Jack said quickly, realising he'd made a mistake. "We'll just talk."

Absentia chuckled slightly. "The time for talking is over." She said while circling him, still holding the gun firmly. "I'll need your vortex manipulator now."

Jack glanced down at the device on his wrist, then back to his niece. "No Absentia."

Tia sighed mockingly and rolled her eyes. She whipped her entire body round and shot at the others, the bullet implanting itself in Donna's shoulder and sending her falling to the floor. "Pity."

Jack's expression dropped to one of horror in response to Absentia's actions, and he realised what the Doctor said was true. The Doctor looked over Donna's wound and the others stayed out of the way. But Owen had other ideas. While Tia's focus was still on Jack, he slipped behind her and tackled her. She fell to the floor with a grunt and growled as the medic restrained her.

"Enough." He barked and held her wrists against the floor. "Before you hurt anyone else or yourself."

Tia smirked. "Come on Owen, you know I don't take orders well." She kicked him in the face and leapt up before he or Jack could grab her and backed up towards the Hub's exit.

"Goodbye Torchwood." She said almost sadly as the heavy door rolled open behind her. Turning to leave, Gwen struck her with one of Ianto's large coffee mugs and she fell unconscious once more.

Jack ran to her side and knelled down beside her. The sick feeling that had been welling up inside him was now overwhelming. He knew that Tia was a danger to the rest of the team, and appropriate action must be taken. But that didn't change the fact that she was his niece.

"Owen.. Take Donna and tend to that wound." He ordered between silent sobs. "Gwen, will you please help me take Tia downstairs?"

"Where?" Gwen asked unsurely as she came over.

"The cells." He said guiltily and wouldn't face her. She nodded and wrapped one of Absentia's arms around her shoulder. Jack got the other. As they walked he thought how he could have prevented things going this far, and the only thing he thought of was if he hadn't drugged Tia. Then he started to wonder if he really had betrayed his niece, and as he lay her down in the dark, cold cell he thought what the others would probably deny:

It was all his fault.

* * *

 **Doof doof! (Like Eastenders lol). Told ya it was about to go down! Probably only a couple more chapters after this one :(**

 **(But maybe a sequel!)**


End file.
